Unforgettable Surprise
by Kuusano
Summary: He never fails to surprise me.   That's what I like about him.
1. Unforgettable Surprise

**A/N: **Uhms.. Sorry about the title, it has nothing to do with the story at all x.x But I have no more ideas so.. forgive me? :x Erms.. This is not edited by anyone so it might be worse than the last.. :o But.. Enjoy? :D

* * *

'_Wait up, Kai-kun! You're running too fast!' I shouted._

_'Well of course! Do you think I want to get caught?' He sticked out his tongue._

_... He's teasing me again. 'But... But... It's not-'_

_I slipped._

_Alright, let me explain. Kai-kun's my best friend and we're both five. We usually hang out together. Like now, we're playing the tagging game. But he always teases me because he's always good at everything, while I'm not. Like now, he can even represent a school for sports. I guess you can call him the perfect being._

_'It's not fair? You always say that, Miku-chan! And look, you're crying again!' Kai-kun's walking towards me, then he patted me. 'Just because you tripped over a rock and now your face is all messed up.'_

_I sobbed. 'W-Well... You were the one that bullied me! If you ran any faster you would leave me behind!' I made a face._

_He hit me gently on the head and said, 'I was going to leave you behind, you slowpoke! Well, who cares.' He reached out a hand, and I took it. Then he gave me a piggy back home._

_I would never forget this.  
_

* * *

'Miku! You're gonna be late for school again!' Mum shouted.

I jumped over next door, as usual, after dressing up to wake Kai-kun up. But when I entered his room, it was empty.

'Kai-kun?'

Then I felt someone hugging me from the back.

'Morning, princess. And I told you to stop calling me that, didn't I?' He smirked.

I blushed. I was shocked. I mean, he never did this. He would always sleep till the last minute and I would sit on him to wake him up.

'W-What is this all of a sudden, Kai-kun?' I backed off and waited for his explaination.

He hit me gently on the head, as usual. I'm glad he's back to his old self. 'It's Kaito, baka. Just when I'm about to give you a morning kiss, you just had to move away. Well, it doesn't affect me either ways.'

I blushed more.

'K-Kiss? H-Have you gone crazy, Kai-kun? Did you knock your head on some pole?'

He smirked again, then took my hand and pulled me out of the house.

* * *

'Where are you taking me, princess?'

'I told you not to call me princess, didn't I?'

'I told you not to call me Kai-kun too, and you still do.'

'Alright, we're here!'

I took Kai-kun to see the sunset. I just couldn't stand him being weird all day, and it's all so obvious that he's depressed. That's why he's acting like that.

'M... Miku...' He had that shocked face all over him.

'Surprised, huh? Yeah, I took you here today just to see the sunset. Be thankful.'

'Alright, since the princess wants to see it...'

He carried me bride style up a tree and then let me down.

'We have a better view now, right?'

I blushed and nodded. He never fails to surprise me. That's what I like about him. Wait.. why am I getting all in love now? Hate to admit... but he's just my dream guy.

... We've been in silence for about ten minutes now. He's just staring at the sunset, sadness in his eyes. I cant help it. I want to do something. Like... hug him and tell him everything's fine.

Wait... did I just mention hug? Forget that! Urgh, what's wrong with me? Well, I just have to say some-

I'm too shocked to even move.

Kai-kun's... hugging me.

'K-Kai-kun..?'

'Shh. Listen,' he whispered. 'Tomorrow, can you promise to do something for me? Please, off your phone and don't leave your house, okay? Not until around this time. At six thirty tomorrow, please help me pick up something at my grandmother's house. I'll tell her, so don't worry.'

I was confused. I don't understand.

'W... Why? Cant you do it on your own?'

'I'll.. be very busy. I just cant.'

'Fine then.'

* * *

The next day, I did as Kai-kun said.

I slept for most of the day, then I took a shower and looked out the balcony. Looks like Kai-kun's room is unavailable for today, as well. It's only four, and there's nothing I can do. It's so boring without Kai-kun.

I turned on my laptop and listened to some songs for a few hours. Then, I realize it's time.

I turned off my laptop and rushed to Kai-kun's grandmother's house. I knocked on the door, and she answered.

* * *

I fell to the floor.

Kai-kun's... _gone._

I spammed his phone. There was no answer.

I kept running. It was raining.

_Damn you, Kai-kun._

I started crying.

_You could've told me._

_Don't you know how much it hurts to just leave a girl like that?_

_Have you ever understood my feelings?_

I reached the airport. I looked around for Kai-kun, but he was nowhere to be seen.

An announcement came and told me that Kai-kun _left.  
_

* * *

_'Eh? You didn't know? Kaito has left a few minutes ago. He's transfering to somewhere far away because of his dad's work. Didn't he tell you? He probably don't want you to be worried. Well, he asked me to pass this to you.'  
_

* * *

A letter and a gift?

That's not what you give people for breaking their hearts, baka.

I lay on my bed and opened the letter.

_'Miku-chan, open the gift and squeeze it after you read this.  
I told you to stop calling me Kai-kun, didn't I? It's Kaito, baka. I know, I'm more of a baka. I'm sorry. Yesterday I was thinking, how good if we can hold hands and watch the sunset together everyday. I wanted to tell you everything, but I don't want you to worry. I knew you would stop me. But Miku-chan, I hope you understand. This isn't what I want. I'm against it. Miku-chan, I want to be with you till death do us apart. The memories that we've spent together will always remain in my heart. There's no way I could forget, because..'  
_  
The paper was _torn.  
_  
Just like _you and me._

I opened the box and find a small doll that looks exactly like him. I squeezed it.

_'I love you, Miku-chan.'_

... The paper was _torn._

But he never fails to surprise me.

Around the doll's hand, there was a ring. I took it and slipped it in one of my fingers.

_'I love you too, Kaito-kun.'_

* * *

**A/N: **It's still short ;A; Well.. Thanks for reading anyways. :D


	2. Living In The Heart

**A/N:** Warning! If you don't like KaitoxMeiko that **doesn't** get along.. Sorry D: Alrites, I'm going to give loads of cookies to JunJun for helping me out in this story :D You're awesome ^^ Uhm, it's short, as usual.. D: But.. Enjoy? :D

* * *

' _I love you, Miku-chan.'_

* * *

Three months passed.

I missed him. Alot.

Although we chatted and talked through the phone, I still want to see him. Really badly.

So that's why I'm following my school trip to United States!

And here I am. In front of this plane that's going to fly me to the one I want to meet so badly.

Wait for me, Kai-kun.

* * *

Urgh. This is not what I meant by coming here! For this!

Damn, nobody's listening to me. They're all in the shopping mood.

And I'm standing here, holding two melted ice-cream for my friends.

I want to call Kai-kun!

But... I wonder what he's doing now?

* * *

'Kai-kun?'

'Ah! Miku-chan!'

'Konbanwa. Erm... Kai-kun, I'm in United States. Mind if we meet-'

'Kaito! What's taking you so long? We'll be late!'

That was a_ girl's voice. _

'Ahh! Gomen ne, Miku-chan. We'll talk next time, okay? I have loads of things to tell you! Bye!'

Kai-kun. Who was that? Her voice sounds really mature. Like an adult's.

I don't need to worry. I bet it's just Kai-kun's auntie staying over.

But...

'Miku! Our group's heading out in a few minutes! What are you doing? Get dressed, quick! We'll be late! You don't want to left behind, do you?'

'I'll be there in a sec, Luka! Of course, I don't want to be-'

Kai-kun's voice ran through my mind.

_'I was going to leave you behind, you slowpoke!__'_

I was left behind, wasn't I?

* * *

'Miku-chan! I'm really sorry about last time. I was in a rush. I heard that you're in United States. Is that true? Which part? Oh my gosh. I just cant believe you're here, Miku-chan! I cant wait to see you!'

You're an idiot, Kai-kun.

'Hey, Kai-kun! I want to see you too! Which school are you in? I heard that my school's going to visit a few schools. It might be yours, Kai-kun!'

* * *

Yes! I'm so lucky to be visiting Kai-kun's school! And here I am! Right in front of his school!

'Miku-chan! Luka-san!' Kaito ran and welcomed us to his school.

With a girl behind him.

'Ah, Kaito-kun! Long time no see. How you doing?'

'Indeed, a really long time.' Kaito nodded. 'I'm fine as you see! Oh, and this is Meiko-senpai, a year older than us. She's been supporting me all along.'

'Nice to meet you, Miku-chan! Luka-san!' She offered a handshake. 'Kaito have been telling me everything about you.'

It was the voice yesterday.

* * *

_I cant move. _

_I cant lift my hand up. _

_I cant say anything. _

_I just want to run away. _

_Then someone shook me. _

'_Miku-chan?'_

* * *

'Kai-kun,' I stopped and let his hand go.

_I don't want to continue like this. _

'Yeah? What's wrong, Miku-chan?'

'Kaito! Miku-chan! Where have you two been? We've been running around finding for you two!'

Kai-kun smiled. 'Sorry, sorry. Miku-chan wanted to go around the school. Just the two of us.'

Kai-kun, you're right.

_I wanted it to be both of us._

Meiko patted his head, like how he always does to me.

_I cant stand it anymore. _

They continued talking, then Kai-kun asked me if I wanted to go out this afternoon.

Together with Meiko.

_I lost myself. _

'Kai-kun, you baka! Of course I don't want to! I don't want to go out with the Kai-kun I don't know! Just go do whatever you two like without me, like how you always do! After all, even if I'm not here, Kai-kun will be really happy with Meiko-san, isn't that right? Well then goodbye, I don't care anymore!'

_And with that, I ran off.  
_

* * *

_I... don't know where I am. _

_This place is dark. _

_I cant hear anything._

_I don't dare to walk anywhere to find my way out. I'm afraid I'll fall right into something. _

_I know, I'll just call Kai-kun-_

_Did I just hear footsteps?_

_Or is that my heartbeat? _

_I don't know what to do without you, Kai-kun..._

* * *

'_Miku-chan?'_

_Kai-kun..._

'_Miku-chan?'_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes.

It's still dark.

But this time, it's a bit different. It isn't that dark anymore.

I have a blur image that I'm in a room.

And then I heard voices.

'How can this happen to her? She fainted? Right after she ran away and you found her?'

It's Luka.

'Yeah... that's what I know.'

Kai-kun.

'Kaito-kun... Do I really need to lecture you about this?'

'I guess not. But I know what I have to do.'

'That's good to hear then. Make sure you apologize nicely. And I hope she forgives you. Oh, and thanks for carrying her back. I was so shocked when you gave her a piggy back from that place. Seriously... You two are really cute together!'

I followed the Luka and Kai-kun's voice and found them talking to each other.

'Miku-chan?'

He's looking right into my eyes.

Luka left, giving us some privacy to talk.

'K-Kai-kun... I...'

'Miku-chan.'

He hugged me. Just like he did last time.

'I'm sorry! I didn't know!'

_I can feel those tears coming down from his eyes._

_I can feel his words going through my mind._

_I can feel that he's hugging me tighter, never letting go. _

_I can feel myself living in his heart. _

'Please... don't leave me,' he whispered. 'You're my most important person in my life. Wait, no. You are my life. If you're not beside me, I wouldn't even-'

'Kai-kun, you idiot. No one's going to leave you,' I patted his head lightly.

His tears stopped. He let me go and took a look at my face, then smiled.

'Kai-kun.'

'Hmm?'

'Your face is messed up,' I gave a little laugh. 'Just like how my face looks when I cried because I tripped over a rock while chasing you. But we're not going to leave each other behind anymore. So don't cry, okay?'

He took my hand and pull me closer to him.

_Then pressed his lips against mine._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry bec I used Meiko D: And.. Thanks for reading!


End file.
